


inch by inch

by rweasley (hhwgv)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/rweasley
Summary: The ballroom was full, overflowing with witches and wizards dressed in elegant gowns and dress robes designed to garnish attention from other partygoers. Sequins and jewels abound, glittering in the dim light as they spun around the dance floor. It was a typical Ministry function, filled to the brim with bland punch, dull music, and conversations that could bore a ghost to death for a second time. They were deeply uninteresting, but they were a duty that Narcissa knew she couldn’t forego.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	inch by inch

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the hpkinkfest as a way for me to push myself to write smut lol thanks to tessa for looking over this for me!! ♥  
> I'm also shamelessly going to use this for the hogwartsonline songfic owls for the song _dress_ by taylor swift

The ballroom was full, overflowing with witches and wizards dressed in elegant gowns and dress robes designed to garnish attention from other partygoers. Sequins and jewels abound, glittering in the dim light as they spun around the dance floor. It was a typical Ministry function, filled to the brim with bland punch, dull music, and conversations that could bore a ghost to death for a second time. They were deeply uninteresting, but they were a duty that Narcissa knew she couldn’t forego.

She had distance herself from the crowd, standing on a balcony that overlooked the ballroom. She watched her husband make his way around the room – shaking hands and smiling, making the rounds like a true politician. She knew that she should be down there with him, smiling and nodding and making nice with other Ministry employees, complimenting the women on their gowns and making small talk over flutes of champagne, but she was content to watch them for the time being. She told herself that she just needed a moment alone to collect herself before she would be ready to deal with Delores Umbridge nattering on about cats.

Narcissa scanned the crowd below her coolly as she finished the glass of wine in her hand – from up here they all looked the same – before she put it down and turned to join her husband, to be the accessory she needed to be. She straightened her shoulders and started down the grand staircase, doing her best to mask her displeasure at being here.

When she joined Lucius, he was speaking with three older gentlemen whose names she didn’t bother learning. She smiled placidly, ignoring the conversations around her and looking absentmindedly at the nearby partygoers. As she glanced at the wizards around her, all of them in dress robes, she landed on one man who was significantly underdressed, though that wasn’t what initially caught her eye.

It only took one moment for Narcissa to know that he was a Weasley. His hair was an obnoxious shade of red and freckles littered his pale skin. he was wearing a formal top that fit his shoulders well, and he’d left one too many buttons undone, showing the slightest hint of his toned chest and a bit of ginger hair, but it was his trousers that kept her attention. They were like a second skin that covered her bottom half and from where she was standing she could tell that they were real dragon hide, which was something she was sure muggle-loving Arthur Weasley couldn’t afford. The way they clung to him meant that she could see all the lines of his body and her eyes caught on the prominent bulge he was so proudly showing off.

Narcissa knew that she was staring, she couldn’t help herself. Her imagination was getting the better of her and she couldn’t stop fantasizing about the size of the Weasley boy – if it was already that large when it was soft, she wondered what it would look like when he was excited. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle squeeze of her hand and Lucius’s voice cut through her haze, “Right, Narcissa?”

“Of course, darling,” she replied – it was her standard response, she wasn’t quite sure what she was agreeing to, but she suspected that Lucius had grown tired of one dull conversation and had decided that it was time to move on to another. She moved with him, expecting that he would go to speak with someone more senior, but was surprised when he walked over to the group that included Arthur Weasley and his son. Narcissa wasn’t paying attention to the other members of the group, one of them could very well be one of Lucius’s superiors, but her eyes were transfixed on the front of the young man’s trousers.

When she forced herself to look up at his face, her blue eyes were met by deep brown – they sparkled with mischief and _knowing_ and Narcissa felt her cheeks begin to flush. “This is my son, Charlie,” Arthur said, his voice brimming with pride. “He’s visiting from Romania, where he studies dragons.”

That explained the dragon hide trousers and the confidence that was pushing towards arrogance. Narcissa tried to avoid looking at him, to focus on the conversation around her, but as it was devastatingly dull, she couldn’t help herself. She allowed herself to fantasize about it briefly and her mouth watered when she thought about gagging herself on him, but she immediately scolded herself for the thought. When she glanced up at his face again, he was grinning as if he could read her mind. She couldn’t stand the way he was looking at her, the way it made her feel like she was going to burst into flames if he didn’t touch him.

“Excuse me,” she said, patting Lucius’s arm gently. “I’m feeling a little parched, I’m going to get a drink.” She could practically feel Charlie’s eyes on her as she wove her way through the crowd of people. She’d barely touched the champagne flute to her lips when Charlie appeared next to her.

“Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy,” Charlie’s voice was warm and it spread across her skin like warm oil. He stood in front of her and she watched the easy way he reached for a glass from the waiter that walked past.

“Good evening, Mr. Weasley,” Narcissa replied. “Are you enjoying the party?” she tried to act casual and keep her eyes on her face but she failed miserably at both.

“Not yet,” he replied, taking a step closer to her. He let her see him give her a once-over and he licked his lips appreciatively, a devilish smile appearing on his freckled face. “But I think I will be in a minute,” he said it quietly, as to not be overheard, and it sent a thrill racing down her spine.

Usually, his brashness wouldn’t turn her on as much as it did. Usually, she would tell him that she was married, that it was inappropriate. This time, she didn’t want to. Her husband hadn’t made love to her in months and she could see that the bulge in his pants was growing and its size was already impressive. She wanted to get closer to him, to see him in action. She shivered and looked up at him, her eyes full of lust. “Don’t follow too closely,” she told him, “we can’t make a scene.”

His smile widened and she knew he understood what she meant.

She spared a glance at Lucius, who was enthralled in conversation, before turning towards the nearest doorway. As she walked she looked over her shoulder, checking to ensure that Charlie was following her. She didn’t stop once she reached the hallway – there was a chance that someone would see them together – but she made her way down the hall leisurely, stopping once she found an office whose door was slightly ajar. She ducked into it and waited for Charlie to catch up.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Charlie’s lips were on hers – insistent and enthusiastic – and he was pressing her body against the wall. With the level of confidence he exuded, she should have expected that he had experience, but she wasn’t expecting this. He kissed down her neck, his hands moving to cup her breasts through her dress, drawing a soft moan from her lips. It was exhilarating for her, having this young man ravishing her, pressing his toned body against hers, all while her husband was in the other room attempting to play nice with his father.

“We don’t have much time,” Narcissa whispered haggardly into his ear, desperate to do the one thing she’d been dreaming about since she first saw him in those damn trousers. “I want to suck your cock.” She felt Charlie’s stupid grin against the soft skin of her throat and he chuckled slightly before backing up off of her and leaning against the heavy wooden desk in the center of the room.

Narcissa licked her lips as he unbuckled his pants and she was on her knees in front of him before he had gotten them open. She slapped his hands away and tore at the zipper before reaching in and pulling his cock out of the constricting garment. Charlie pushed his pants lower on his hips, but didn’t take them off completely. She paused momentarily, desperate to get a good look at it.

He was only half hard, but he was already twice the size of her husband. Excitement swept through her as she grabbed the base of his cock and licked the tip experimentally, watching the way the younger man’s body reacted to her. She licked at it again, this time sweeping her tongue along his length from base to tip, making intense eye contact as she did so. Narcissa teased him until his cock was completely hard, before she wrapped her lips fully around his shaft, fighting against her gag reflex to take as much of it into her throat as she could, though she knew it would be impossible for her to take all of it, she used her hand to help give him as much pleasure as she could. If Charlie’s noises were any indication, she was more than succeeding.

She felt a jolt of electricity in her spine when Charlie’s hands tangled in her hair and he pushed her down onto his cock, holding her there and choking her with it. Narcissa squeezed his thighs in warning when it became too much, but she enjoyed tinge of pain in her lungs when she sucked in the first gasp of air. He captured her chin in his hand and he leaned down to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue. “It’s my turn to return the favour,” he murmured against her lips.

“We won’t have time,” Narcissa told him. If they were gone for too long, Lucius would start to get suspicious and she was sure that Arthur would be looking for his son soon.

“We’ll make time,” Charlie replied, pulling her into and standing position. She suddenly felt a chill against her bare skin and when she looked down she realized that Charlie had used a spell to undress her and she hadn’t even noticed. He kissed her again and she shuddered when his exposed cock touched her now-naked skin.

Charlie grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the ground and she could feel the tension ripple through his muscles as he moved, shoving things off the desk before he laid her on it. He kissed down her body languidly, as if they had all the time in the world, paying special attention to her nipples, which she was sure were going to be sore afterwards. Once he reached her center, he let his lips hover over her and she could feel his breath against her folds.

He traced his tongue along her outer lips and pressed kisses to her thighs, watching it drive her wild with anticipation. Narcissa was on the verge of begging when he finally began licking her in earnest, alternating between flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking on it. He wasn’t quiet about enjoying her, moaning as he lapped at her wetness, and she could feel the familiar curl of heat beginning to form in her stomach. Her legs trembled as he continued his onslaught, licking and nipping at her like he was a starving man and she was the first meal he’d consumed in years. It was somehow both too much and not enough.

He stood up and leaned over her, kissing her as he teased her pussy with his hard length, coating it in her wetness. She grabbed at his biceps, searching for something to steady herself. “Fuck me, Charlie,” she demanded, her voice heavy with authority.

Charlie grinned again – it was infuriating, really – and kissed her neck once more. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he replied and she felt him shift so that the head of his cock was pressing against her. Electricity raced throughout her body as he pushed himself inside of her. His eyes never left her face as he did so, and she suspected that he was looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. Narcissa was a little surprised at how easily they fit together, especially since Charlie was significantly larger than her husband.

Once Charlie was sure he wasn’t hurting her, there was nothing soft or romantic about it. It was everything she had needed – she felt all of the tension melt from her body as he pounded into her. He fucked her like her body was his to use, his to take pleasure from, and it turned her on more than she cared to admit. Charlie sucked and nipped at her neck and she knew that she would have to use magic to cover those. There were moments when she couldn’t help herself and her moans echoed through the room before he covered her mouth with one of his hands, his hips never slowing as he fucked her. The hot coil of her orgasm twisted inside of her, getting tighter and tighter until it finally broke, washing over her with waves of pleasure. She was stretched around his cock and she felt impossibly full, like she would never be this full again, and she was going to let herself enjoy it.

Narcissa could feel Charlie’s arms beginning to tremble and his rhythm started to stutter as he approached the edge – he leaned down, his entire body blanketing hers as he attempted to maintain the harsh pace he’d set. She pulled him down further, so that most of his weight was on her and she wrapped her arms around his back, keeping him against her. She tried to keep herself quiet, but the sound of her moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room. It wasn’t much longer before Charlie fell into his orgasm, his body shaking as he pressed himself deeper, finishing inside of her.

They stayed like that for a while, with Charlie lazily thrusting into her as he came down from his high, keeping his softening cock buried inside of her. If she’d been anyone else, Narcissa would have whined when he pulled out – she felt empty without him now, and there was a gaping hole that only he could fill. Once Charlie had climbed off of the desk she sat up and was relieved to find that Charlie had merely banished her dress into the corner of the room. She stepped into it, pulling it back into place and she tried to smooth out the mess he’d made of her hair, though she would probably have to use a spell once he was gone.

When she looked at him, he was grinning stupidly, watching her. It was easy for him to hide the evidence of what happened – all he had to do was tuck himself back into his pants and no one would be able to tell that he’d just fucked a woman seventeen years his senior in a random office at a Ministry party. “Next time, I’m going to make you come with just my tongue,” he said as he left the room, that cocky grin still on his face.

Narcissa stared at the door where he’d been, her heart still racing and her body still pulsing with electricity. _Next time._ He’d said it with so much confidence that she knew it would happen – it wasn’t a question, it was just a matter of time before they’d fall into each other again. She let herself fantasize about it and she knew that the next time she had Charlie Weasley, it wouldn’t be somewhere they had to hurry, or worry about getting caught. She would take her time tearing him apart, inch by inch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
